1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a fusible toy bead scraper to be used for removing, from a holding tray, a plurality of fusible toy beads placed on a holding tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Fusible toy beads using granular or particulate beads made of a water-soluble resin have been provided. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3131292 discloses a bead toy set including: a holding tray in which a plurality of recesses are formed to place a fusible toy beads therein; a base tray; and a seat inserted between the holding tray and the base tray. Here, a pattern is drawn on this sheet, and when a user places fusible toy beads on the holding tray in accordance with the pattern, it is possible to create assemblies of the fusible toy beads in various shapes.
For example, this fusible toy bead is formed into a granule or particulate shape by mixing and kneading polyvinyl alcohol with a resin. After placing the fusible toy beads on the holding tray, the surfaces of fusible toy beads are melted or dissolved by supplying water to the fusible toy beads with a spray or the like to place the fusible toy beads in a wet state. Thereafter, when the fusible toy beads are left for a predetermined period of time and dried, the melted resin is cured, and the fusible toy beads are bonded to one another. In this manner, a user, mainly a child, can enjoy creating an assembly of the fusible toy beads in a desired design.